


We're gonna bang in the bay.

by C Square (Emiko842)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, NSFW, NSFW Art, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiko842/pseuds/C%20Square
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mermaid AUs! Who doesn't like mermaid AUs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're gonna bang in the bay.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mericorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mericorn/gifts).



[](https://ibb.co/jUgEFQ)

[](https://ibb.co/enZ6Uk)

**Author's Note:**

> In Which Feferi Gets Her Solo Diver's License And Buys An Island. The Creature That Still Considers Herself Owner Of The Useless Piece Of Land, Objects. 
> 
> They Find A Compromise.


End file.
